1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for production of hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from various subsurface formations such as hydrocarbon containing formations.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocarbons obtained from subterranean formations are often used as energy resources, as feedstocks, and as consumer products. Concerns over depletion of available hydrocarbon resources and concerns over declining overall quality of produced hydrocarbons have led to development of processes for more efficient recovery, processing and/or use of available hydrocarbon resources. In situ processes may be used to remove hydrocarbon materials from subterranean formations that were previously inaccessible and/or too expensive to extract using available methods. Chemical and/or physical properties of hydrocarbon material in a subterranean formation may need to be changed to allow hydrocarbon material to be more easily removed from the subterranean formation and/or increase the value of the hydrocarbon material. The chemical and physical changes may include in situ reactions that produce removable fluids, composition changes, solubility changes, density changes, phase changes, and/or viscosity changes of the hydrocarbon material in the formation.
Large deposits of heavy hydrocarbons (heavy oil and/or tar) contained in relatively permeable formations (for example in tar sands) are found in North America, South America, Africa, and Asia. Tar can be surface-mined and upgraded to lighter hydrocarbons such as crude oil, naphtha, kerosene, and/or gas oil. Surface milling processes may further separate the bitumen from sand. The separated bitumen may be converted to light hydrocarbons using conventional refinery methods. Mining and upgrading tar sand is usually substantially more expensive than producing lighter hydrocarbons from conventional oil reservoirs. Some processes to produce hydrocarbons from low permeability formations include hydro-fracturing and/or using slot drilling to increase permeability in the formation.
Oil shale formations may be heated and/or retorted in situ to increase permeability in the formation and/or to convert the kerogen to hydrocarbons having an API gravity greater than 10°. In conventional processing of oil shale formations, portions of the oil shale formation containing kerogen are generally heated to temperatures above 370° C. to form low molecular weight hydrocarbons, carbon oxides, and/or molecular hydrogen. Some processes to produce bitumen from oil shale formations include heating the oil shale to a temperature above the natural temperature of the oil shale until some of the organic components of the oil shale are converted to bitumen and/or fluidizable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,213 to Prats, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes circulation of a fluid heated at a moderate temperature from one point within the formation to another for a relatively long period of time until a significant proportion of the organic components contained in the oil shale formation are converted to oil shale derived fluidizable materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,154 to Maher et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes in situ treatment of a kerogen and liquid hydrocarbon containing formation using heat sources to produce pyrolyzed hydrocarbons. Maher also describes an in situ treatment of a kerogen and liquid hydrocarbon containing formation using a heat transfer fluid such as steam. In an embodiment, a method of treating a kerogen and liquid hydrocarbon containing formation may include injecting a heat transfer fluid into a formation. Heat from the heat transfer fluid may transfer to a selected section of the formation. The heat from the heat transfer fluid may pyrolyze a substantial portion of the hydrocarbons within the selected section of the formation. The produced gas mixture may include hydrocarbons with an average API gravity greater than about 25°.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,661 to Vinegar et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes in situ thermal treatment of a coal formation. A mixture of hydrocarbons, H2, and/or other formation fluids may be produced from the formation. Heat may be applied to the formation to raise a temperature of a portion of the formation to a synthesis gas production temperature. A synthesis gas producing fluid may be introduced into the formation to generate synthesis gas. Synthesis gas may be produced from the formation in a batch manner or in a substantially continuous manner.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2010/074980 to Carter, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and apparatus to cut an extended slot connecting a well to a substantial cross section of a desired producing formation to increase well productivity. U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,967 to Coleman et al., which is incorporated herein by reference describes a system and method for increasing hydrocarbon production from a subsurface reservoir by creating a fissure between two wellbores.
As discussed above, there has been a significant amount of effort to produce hydrocarbons from oil shale. At present, however, there are still many hydrocarbon containing formations cannot be economically produced. Thus, there is a need for improved methods for heating of a hydrocarbon containing formation that contains coal, heavy hydrocarbons and/or bitumen, and production of hydrocarbons having desired characteristics from the hydrocarbon containing formation are needed.